


The Plan

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e05 Coda, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Fate has her strings pulled; Dean pines; Billie comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Codas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so pleased with this coda despite the fact that it's short. I'm really really happy with each section and I hope you guys enjoy it :D

She frowns down at her book, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. She knows she’s not supposed to do this—understatement, actually, she’s directly changing the way God has written this particular story—but it isn’t right. Despite her annoyance with the Winchester brothers, if God has his way, it will end the world for everyone, including her and her sisters. She’s not supposed to interfere in God’s personal stories, but she’s not just going to sit on the sidelines while the universe crashes and burns around her. 

Carefully, she uses just enough force to nudge the girl into tripping and landing on the antlers. It won’t change much, story-wise, but at least the Winchesters will know what’s going on, then. Despite her annoyance with them, they’re the best chance this universe has for survival, them and their wayward angel. If anyone can square off against God Himself and win, it’s those three. 

She stays to watch for a moment, though she leaves once Lilith throws them across the room. Her work here is done and she should disappear before she’s caught. 

A small smile on her lips, Atropos fades back into obscurity.

X

Sam heads off to bed not long after their chat, leaving his empty tumbler on the table. It annoys the hell out of Dean, though he knows it’s probably because he’s emotionally exhausted and the thought of cleaning Sam’s glass and his own has him a bit overwhelmed. So, instead, he downs the rest of his whiskey and leaves his glass next to Sam’s. He can take care of them in the morning. As far as he’s concerned, he needs a hot shower and a warm bed to fall into. He’d prefer to have a pair of arms to fall into, but the only pair he even remotely thinks about are attached to an angel that hasn’t returned any of his calls and worried texts in the last two weeks.

He heads straight for the bathroom, flipping his favorite shower on to warm up while he grabs pajamas from his bedroom. The bunker’s ancient systems take a couple of minutes to heat up the water, which gives him plenty of time to disrobe and brush his teeth before stepping under the hot spray.

A hot shower is exactly what he needed. By the time he steps out, he’s relaxed and sleepy and despite the fact that he’s still worried to death about Castiel, he might actually get some sleep tonight. 

At least, that’s what he thinks until he gets to their— _ his _ bed. It’s his bed now, with Cas gone. He sighs as he draws the blankets back and crawls underneath them. The bed’s cold and far too big without Castiel there to take up space and steal the blankets halfway through the night. He hates this, hates that he has to sleep alone because he’s a jackass who takes his anger out on the people he loves the most. He hates even more that he’s become so reliant on having Castiel there when he goes to sleep that falling asleep without him feels like a daunting task, especially with everything they’ve just learned. Still, he needs to sleep, so he sucks it up and forces his eyes closed.

X

“You think  _ I’m _ the key?” Castiel asks incredulously, eyes narrowed at where Billie’s sitting, her scythe clutched in her hand. He can’t tell if she’s annoyed or amused, though that’s par for the course with her.

“I know you are. I’ve been watching, Castiel, I think you forget that. God, his favorite show? That’s the Winchesters. To him, you’re just a footnote—an afterthought, if you will.”

Castiel scowls. “How is that supposed to help?”

Billie smirks. “I know you think I meant that as an insult, but I didn’t.  _ You’re _ the thing that’ll blow Chuck’s house of cards right down. You’re an afterthought to him, he doesn’t care enough to dictate what you do. The Winchesters are being controlled but you’re free to do what you want whenever you want to. If we can keep it like that, we can find a way to foil whatever he’s planning.”

Castiel studies her for a moment, head tilted. “I suppose… that’s not a terrible idea. What do you suggest?”

She rises gracefully from her chair, swinging the scythe to her other side and offering Castiel a hand. “Come with me. There’s someone I need you to talk to.”

Castiel takes her hand warily, blinking as the blackness of the universe surrounds him. The blackness doesn’t fade when his feet hit the ground and he knows where he is without so much as a second thought. Before he can open his mouth to ask what they’re doing there, though, a small, pale figure approaches them, squinting at them in disbelief.

“Castiel?”

“Jack?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/189218879459/the-plan-a-15x05-coda-she-frowns-down-at-her) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/917773)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
